Negotiations
by slackerD
Summary: Rachel's looking for a book.


**Title:** Negotiations

**Author:** slacker_d

**Fandom:** Black Books/glee

**Pairing/Characters:** Rachel/Quinn, Bernard, Manny  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Rachel's looking for a book.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,500  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None.

Quinn has to go to London for two weeks for her first products conference. Rachel isn't in a show at the moment, so she convinces the blonde to let her come with. And while Quinn acknowledges that it's nice to have someone with who she knows and _isn't_ also a co worker, she's a little jealous that she's stuck inside all day wandering booths and schmoozing as Rachel's out exploring the city. However, Rachel always has an exciting story about her day or little jaunt that the blonde has to accompany her on.

Quinn doesn't always feel like going out after, but as usual, she finds the brunette's enthusiasm contagious, so she constantly finds herself on the tube off to some little place Rachel says she _has_ to see.

It's Sunday and they're out sightseeing. Rachel says they can go where ever Quinn wants and they do, but whenever they see a small little book shop, Rachel has to go in.

She's been looking for a first edition of Dylan Thomas' _Deaths and Entrances_ for the past seven days with little success. But she's Rachel Berry and so she's bound and determined to find it before they leave. Rachel's fathers' 25th wedding anniversary is coming up and she wants to get them the perfect gift. Apparently that's a really old book bought here in London.

"Why can't you just find one when we get back?" Quinn had asked the second day after four unsuccessful book shop explorations.

Rachel gave her the most incredulous look ever. "Because we're in England."

Quinn just shook her head. As if she should have expected another answer. When she asked why this particular book, Rachel told her that her fathers met because of this book, not the first edition, obviously. Something about a class in college and only having one copy in the library that brought them together. And since it's a story Rachel has evidently heard over and over and over again, she thought it would be a meaningful gift. So Quinn accompanies her to book store after book store looking for it.

It's mid afternoon on a cloudy London Sunday and Rachel's dragging her into the 3rd book shop of the day, Black Books. Oddly, it's right next to a gigantic, "Goliath Books", which Quinn finds kind of ridiculous.

Black Books is chaotic clutter, is Quinn's first thought. There are books everywhere: on tables, on shelves, on the floor, even on the window frame. It's just one big room with a half dozen or so free standing shelves, a bunch of wall mounted shelves, a couple tables, and door with a curtain in front of it in with a desk near the back with a grumpy looking dark haired man in a suit sitting behind it, reading a book and smoking a cigarette.

Rachel begins her search while Quinn ambles about absorbing the atmosphere. She finds a book entitled, _Tempocalypse_ that looks vaguely interesting and knowing Rachel's going to be a while, she plops down on the couch, cracks it open and starts to read.

"You know," Rachel says to the man behind the desk. "I'm probably getting a lot of second hand smoke from you."

Not looking up, the man just waves the cigarette holding hand and says, "No problem, just get me a drink sometime."

Rachel looks at him in disgust for a moment and then goes back to her searching. Quinn just shakes her head, smiling and returns to her book.

A few minutes later, another man appears from the back room. He has longish shoulder length blond hair, but is going bald on top. He's wearing a brightly colored Hawaii type shirt.

"Bernard," he says. "Have you seen my yo-yo?"

"Yes," Bernard replies. "I got rid of it. You don't need those kind of distractions. And it was too loud. How can I read with you always yo-yo-ing so loudly?"

"You never let me have any fun."

"Well, you're supposed to be working."

"Doing what? I already swept the floor, dusted the books, cleaned the windows and got your lunch. What else could possibly be left?"

"I need another," Bernard replies, holding up an empty wine bottle.

The blond haired man disappears into the back and Quinn can hear some faint rustling noises.

"Don't forget the corkscrew!" Bernard yells. "Manny! Don't forget the corkscrew. Manny! Manny, Manny, Manny, Man—"

"I got it, Bernard," Manny says reappearing. "Here's your wine." He drops a bottle and a corkscrew onto the desk with a thud.

Bernard opens the bottle and pours himself a very full glass. He lights another cigarette and returns to his book.

Manny looks around for a moment before moving to a shelf and tidying up the books on it.

"Found it!" A triumphant Rachel calls out, a bit later. She emergences from a pile of books holding a small red-ish hardcover victoriously. She practically glides over to the desk and sets it down.

The smoking man, Bernard, picks it up, stares at it and says, "£650."

"What?" Rachel exclaims. "That's ridiculous."

"A first edition of _Deaths and Entrances _in near mint condition?"

"I know what it is," Rachel replies. "And I know how much it's going for. So I'll give you £400 for it."

"That's practically giving it away. Bloody Australians. Always so damn pesky."

"I am not from Australia."

"Austria, whatever. It's 650 or nothing."

"That's outrageous."

"Bernard, that is a little high," Manny puts in.

"Keep out of this Hawkwind. It's my shop."

"We've talked about this. Contrary to your belief, we do need to actually sell books to be a book shop."

"Fine," Bernard allows. "£600."

"Better, yes," Rachel replies. "We're negotiating. I like it."

"We're not negotiating. That's my final offer."

"That's not an offer, that's an insult."

"Well joke's on you, since I don't care if you buy it or not. When as I suspect you really want this book."

Rachel then looks at the blond haired man, Manny.

He shrugs. "I just work here. But there's really no negotiating with him."

Bernard has returned to reading and Rachel eyes him for a moment.

"Well, I'm not leaving without that book."

"Then you better hand over 600 pounds," Manny replies. "Otherwise, he'll probably just destroy the book or something similarly unnecessary."

Rachel gasps. "Sacrilege."

Manny just shrugs again.

Rachel studies Bernard for another moment before she grins. Quinn recognizes the glint in her eye and prepares herself for some show tune.

The brunette manages to surprise her and starts singing _Can't Fight This Feeling_. It starts quietly and slowly builds in volume. Manny seems entranced. Quinn can see Bernard actively ignoring her as he flips another page in his book.

Rachel just gets louder. Bernard spins in his chair and faces the curtained door way. The brunette's voice increases in volume.

Though Quinn's heard Rachel sing plenty of times, she'd forgotten how powerful her voice could really get. In the small book shop, surrounded by thousands of books, her voice is all the blonde can concentrate on. Even if she's just singing to be aggravating, she's still throwing all of herself into it, as if singing can never be given anything but 110% effort by Rachel.

Quinn is also impressed by how long Bernard has managed to hold out. It's the fifth time she's sung the song and he shows no signs of buckling. Even Coach Sylvester once gave in after four rounds of _Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat_.

"Fine! Fine! Stop already," Bernard cries out when Rachel hits double digits. "£450, but that's my final offer."

"Deal," Rachel replies, snatching up the book. She pulls out a mess of pound notes and counts out 450 worth. She hands the wad over to Manny who counts it and smiles.

"Would you like a bag?"

"That would be lovely, thank you."

He digs around a bit and pulls out a small bag and hands it to her. She smiles as she accepts it. With the book safely in the plastic, Rachel turns to Quinn.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure." Quinn stands and holds up the book she's been skimming. "How much?"

"It's free if you promise to get her out of her and never come back," Bernard says.

Quinn chuckles. "Really? All right. Thanks."

Rachel's smile has just gotten bigger. She grabs Quinn's hand and they stroll out.

"I told you I'd find it," Rachel boasts.

"And you got to annoy someone at the same time," Quinn replies. "Bonus for you."

The brunette pouts. "I thought you liked my singing."

"I do, but hearing the same song ten times is a bit much, especially in that small space."

"It had better acoustics than I would have thought. I kinda wish we could go back."

"No way. That guy might physically hurt you."

"Ah, he was drunk. And I can run fast."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can we just relax the rest of the day now that you've accomplished your mission?" Quinn asks.

"I suppose if we must."

And the two head off to find the nearest tube station.


End file.
